


In The Calm, There Rose A Storm | Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader

by ThisNoodleWrites



Series: The Storm and The Breeze [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNoodleWrites/pseuds/ThisNoodleWrites
Summary: Falling for Ushijima was far too easy - they do always say that opposites attract - but in the calm, there rose a storm.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: The Storm and The Breeze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179026
Kudos: 13





	In The Calm, There Rose A Storm | Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader

She’d met him a week into her first year of high school. They were complete opposites in almost every single way - she never minded that, though.

She explored the school, mesmerized by each twist and turn of the fateful path, eyes wide with purpose and joy. Shiratorizawa was intimidating - to say the least - every person who came here had a hopeful future, they were destined for great things. She never felt like she was destined for much, but she accepted it.

The sound of squeaking sneakers and balls slamming into the ground caught her attention; she all but ran towards the gym, peering her head around the door. Of course she didn’t have a single idea of what she was watching, but it was thrilling, seeing balls tossed into the air only to hit the floor with a heart stopping _thwack_. Her eyes followed the ball like it had the answers to life, not even moving when it ricocheted off and directly at her face.

Surprisingly, she hadn’t been killed on impact. Although, considering the pain, she might’ve preferred that.

The boy who had hit the ball - his name was Ushijima Wakatoshi - pulled her to her feet, offering one solemn apology before he turned back to the court. She jokingly yelled out that he’d need to make it up to her, because, “you did just try and kill me with one of those killer hits.”

She hadn’t expected him to turn around and nod, passing her his phone and motioning for her to type in her number. True to his word - or lack of words - he had messaged her later that night to arrange a time for a dinner. They both agreed that tomorrow would work for both of them; he bid her a goodnight.

She learnt that he didn’t talk often - unlike her, who never seemed to be able to shut up - when he did speak, it was blunt, straight to the point, not a single curve or wave. Definitely a one track mind. They talked about little things; about volleyball, and school, even dipping into his family life.

By the end of the dinner, she would have been happy to leave it at just that, but he asked whether she would like to do it again sometime.

Sometime turned into once a week, and by the fifth week, she asked if he would like to be her boyfriend.

\----

They settle into a routine. Once a week, he takes her on a date. Most nights she would come back to his dorm, she would rub his muscles after practise and talk to him about her day. He’d agreed to let her call him ‘Toshi’, though it was like trying to break down a brick wall with a stick - he still refused to call her her first name - she’d tried to not be offended.

She didn’t miss little comments he made about her, not willing to admit how much they hurt because he was _always_ blunt, his words _always_ had something more harsh to them. She was just over-reacting. She was sure of it.

\----

On one of their dates, her mind was preoccupied watching a couple a few tables over, a soft smile on her lips. He followed her line of sight, but couldn’t see anything interesting. “What’re you looking at?” he asked, trying to figure it out.

“Oh, it’s just cute that he bought her flowers.” She knew he wouldn’t get the hint that she wanted them - this was Toshi, afterall; she didn't miss the wave of disgust on his face.

“Flowers are disgusting,” he sighed - he missed the way her face dropped.

“I think they’re pretty,” she muttered, stirring her drink absentmindedly, “you know every flower has a different meaning?” She asked, looking up at him. He obviously didn’t care, but that didn’t matter to her, “like roses are a symbol for love, daisies for innocence, forget-me-nots for remembrance.”

“That’s ridiculous.” He said, lifting his drink to his lips and taking a big sip .

“To you, maybe, but flowers are important to me.”

\----

“Can I come watch you practise?” She asks one evening, running her hand through his hair - because in the confines of his dorm is the only place where she’s allowed to touch him.

Of course, he tensed up, he _always_ tenses up. “No.” He mumbles, eyes not moving from his laptop screen.

“Why not? Just this one, pretty please,” she begs him, trying to break the cold exterior. She couldn’t understand how they’d been together for five months and yet he still refused to let her watch him practise - she wasn’t even allowed to come and watch his games. It hurt more maybe because she’d gone out of her way to learn about volleyball for him, for him she loved the sport. Of course she’d watch his games on TV, but it wasn’t the same. “I won’t say anything! I’ll just sit there. Or I could just wait outsi-”

“I said no, you’ll just be a distraction.” Now it was her turn to tense. But she quickly washed it away, forcing herself to remember that he _does_ care about her. If he didn’t, then he wouldn’t take her on nice dates; he wouldn’t let her come back to his dorm; he wouldn’t let her be near him. But he did do those things, and for that she should be grateful.

She doesn’t want to argue with him, so instead she settles down, talking to him about her day instead. Even when her voice wavers, she doesn’t stop. Not for a while. Not until he says something that makes her heart crack just a little bit.

“You talk too much.”

An instant reaction of her jaw snapping shut before tears welled in her eyes - but he either didn’t care, or he didn’t notice - she chose to believe it was the latter.

\----

Had she really made that big of a mistake coming to surprise him at practise?

She had thought that maybe he was kidding before - she should have known better. Especially when there was an anger deep in his eyes that scared her beyond recovery. 

Of course they’d had to lock eyes just as he was going to spike; of course he’d had to miss it because he was too busy staring at her.

Her heart pounded in her throat as he dragged her around the corner of the gym, away from everyone’s prying eyes and ears. “I just- I just wanted to do something nice…” she muttered, looking away from him.

“I told you not to come,” he growled, his voice wavering more than he’d like it to, but that would be a thing to worry about later, “and look what happened. I messed up because of you. Because you were distracting me.”

She would have been more hurt if it wasn’t true - because she _had_ distracted him, just like he said she would. “I’m sorry.” But she doesn’t mean it - not fully, at least.

To her, it was almost like a revenge - one he’d never know about. It was petty, she knew that, and yet she couldn’t help it. Her internal victory was cut short by the raise of his voice, “but you aren’t, otherwise you wouldn’t have done it in the first place.”

She listened to his tirade, trembling with each word, fighting back the tears that threatened to break through. Every single syllable felt like acid against her skin, peeling her away until she was nothing of herself. And yet, somehow, she felt thankful - maybe it was because he was talking more words to her. It was sick. She felt sick.

\----

She didn’t bring up his practise again, not unless she was asking him how it went. Even then he just grunted, saying, “I played as well as I always do.” And she knew it was right.

Nowadays when they were in his dorm, she didn’t talk like she did before, instead twiddling with her thumbs or massaging his aching shoulders whilst he watched a volleyball game on his laptop. If he asked her questions, she would answer, but the ache in her heart was too much to say anything more.

When they were first together, she was so sure she’d found _the one_ that she was blinded; Toshi was smart, attractive, what more could she possibly want?

Apparently, there was more she’d need.

\----

“You couldn't even put me first, just this once?” She hears herself say.

She’d been waiting at their usual cafe for their weekly date, the thing she’d clung to even when things became rocky. Of course he hadn’t shown up; he hadn’t shown up to a date in over a month.

“I told you I had practise.” His eyes show no remorse.

“You _always_ have practise.” She scoffed, stepping back from him, crossing her arms under her chest. Even as she tried to sound angry, her voice was too soft.

“I can’t skip practise to go on a silly date.” This time she turned her head away, any emotion or care dripped from her face.

She feels her heart break. It’s harsh, makes her want to crumble to the floor, but then he would win and she couldn’t have that. “Whatever, I’m going.” She sighs, moving to walk away. He grabs her wrist.

“Don’t be like this.”

Her heart clenches. She wants to turn around and forgive him, but she just can’t. It hurts too much. Every day has slowly become more painful; she hated how she’d become just to please someone who didn’t even care.

Ripping her wrist from his grasp, she walks away. Each step was heavier, harder; when she was sure he couldn’t see her anymore, she crumbled, clutching her stomach. Choked whimpers escaping her lips. _This is right._ She told herself. _You need to do this for you, because you deserve the world._

\----

She didn’t go back to her dorm that night, opting to go back to her parents; they were surprised to see her, considering she normally only visited on the weekend, but with her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, they didn’t question it.

She didn’t have the energy to tell them what she’d been through with Toshi. There wasn’t a point - not in her opinion, at least. Instead, she said that she wanted to transfer schools. Of course, they were confused, but didn’t pressure her to speak.

Together, they came to an agreement, as long as she finished this year at Shiratorizawa, then she could transfer for her second year. She begrudgingly agreed, despite the bile in her throat at the idea of the school she’d once adored.

\----

It almost hurts her at how little has changed. Toshi had never talked to her in class unless it was necessary, he never waited for her outside of the door; no wonder people were surprised when she told them she was dating him.

When she didn’t show up at his dorm that evening, he called her. She was surprised. In their entire 7 months together, he had never called her. She didn’t answer him. Not even when he called the second time. Or the third. Especially not on the fourth. By the fifth, she’d had enough, and blocked his number. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

It didn't stop there - of course it didn’t - this was _Toshi_ afterall. A number she didn’t recognise called her, a voice she did recognise called out, “are you okay?” Tendou Satori. His voice was level but hinted at worry. “Toshi just called me saying you we-”

“We are over.” Venom. Pure, unfiltered venom. That’s what it tasted like saying it outloud. When her sentence was finished, she hung up, not giving him a second to argue with her. Instead, she shut off her phone and curled up.

\----

He didn’t fight her about it, just like she’d expected him to - though she didn’t have to guess who had put the bouquet of flowers on her desk the next morning - purple hyacinths for forgiveness, lavender for devotion, even pink forget-me-nots. She couldn’t help the venom-filled thought that whisked through her mind, _these would have been nice before, if only you’d have cared._

Gently caressing the leaves, she had to fight the urge to scream. She opted to toss them into the trash. Her skin felt hot. Everything she touched was another burning sensation after another. The entire day, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

\----

Every single morning there was a fresh bouquet on her desk. Every single morning she threw them away. Maybe this was his way of trying to fight for her back - and even after everything she’d been through, her heart still yearned to forgive him.

She had to put a stop to it when he was waiting for her outside of the classroom with a large bouquet. “What are you doing?” She stopped herself from yelling, but the burning in her throat was enough to warn him. She felt sick just looking at him, he didn’t even look remorseful for what he’d put her through.

“I want you to talk to me.” He said - no, demanded, she could hear it in his tone; her stomach twisted. She couldn’t help but scrunch up her nose in disgust.

“You have practise,” she sighed, stepping past him, “isn’t that more important than doing this?”

She regrets her words the moment they leave her lips, she turns back just in time to see the bouquet fall to the floor. Something inside him breaks. She can hear it.

\----

The day before spring break, she’s made to announce that she’ll be transferring schools. She can’t even look at him as she says it; most people in her class call out that they're going to miss her. He didn’t say a word.

Karasuno is much different to Shiratorizawa, and she has never been more thankful for that. Sure, it was far away from home, but she loved that. There was nothing here that could remind her of _him_. Karasuno was quaint and small, but just as lively - if not more so - she didn’t feel the aura of superiority in the air from every student who passed her. There were still people who mocked her for leaving such a powerhouse school, but they were few and far between. At Karasuno, she let her broken heart slowly heal.

Still, she remained quiet her entire second year, trying not to talk too much.

\----

In her third year, she decides to indulge her adventurous nature, though she shuts off her mind, not taking the time to care as she had done two years ago. She thinks about meaningless things, like what she was going to do after school today, and what homework she needs to complete.

She doesn’t even realise that she’s walked herself in front of a gym until a loud voice calls out to her, telling her to move. She turns just in time to catch sight of the ball, preparing herself for an impact that never comes; instead the ball had been stopped, the forearm in front of her face told her she’d been protected.

She can’t help but remember _him_ in the eyes of this stranger, though they look nothing alike - and _he_ hadn’t protected her from the ball.

Sawamura Daichi, as she quickly learns, is nothing like Toshi. He quickly checks to make sure she’s okay, even tossing in a cheeky, “you should take me to dinner as a thank you for saving your life.” He was joking, of course he was joking, but she still pulled out her phone and asked for his number.

He called her later that night, after she’d messaged him, exclaiming that she _didn’t need to take him to dinner_ and that he would _be alright, I promise_. She ignores him, asking when he’s next free.

They meet up that weekend, and she takes him to _the_ cafe. Talking with him was effortless, and she even found herself talking just a little more than she normally would.

Nobody is surprised when they go on a second date, and then a third; days seem to go by so quickly when she’s with him. She is elated when he asks her to be her boyfriend - he is elated when she says yes.

\----

“You should come watch me practise.” Daichi said in passing one day. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water - she’d still barely managed to be okay with the fact he played volleyball, watching him practise might be too much for her.

“Wouldn’t I be too distracting?” Her voice is like a breeze, too soft. He can feel his heart shatter at the way her eyes start to shine - not with happiness, no, as if she were going to cry.

He cups her cheeks, brushes her hair behind her ears, looking at her firmly, “of course, but I’d love to have you by my side no matter what - besides, it’d be nice to hear you cheering my name.” He grins from ear to ear, pressing light kisses over her face. She doesn’t know whether to feel loved or not, but she settles on the former and allows herself to smile.

“I’ll come watch.” She says, rolling her eyes as he yells triumphantly, “but I don’t know about cheering _you_ on, probably that Tsukishima, though.” Giggling as he lightly swats at her arm.

\----

From that day, she comes to every practise - but not morning ones, her train wouldn’t make it in time - he invites her to every single one of their games, and she paints his number on her cheek every time.

When Karasuno plays against Shiratorizawa, she stands proudly, cheering so loudly right from the very beginning.

Ushijima hears her voice and he swears it’s like an angel is calling out to him; when he catches sight of her, his heart almost stops, she’s smiling so wide and so happily, wearing one of Daichi’s far oversized shirts and he can’t help but wish that she were cheering him on.

His heart caught in his throat. She was happy, but she wasn’t happy for him. He knew that; that point was only hammered in by Daichi looking up at her and waving so gleefully. The way she leaned over the barrier, blowing him a thousand kisses, he knew this feeling in his gut was jealousy. He wanted to destroy Karasuno in front of her, show her who she should be with. That she should be with him, and not some wannabe, not someone he didn’t dedicate as much time to volleyball as him.

\----

After they’d lost, he wanted to sink into the ground. _Of course we lost, she was such a distraction._ He growled at his own thoughts. She still haunted him, and he didn’t even understand why.

“Oh, Tendou?” Her voice was soft as she greeted the redhead, it was obvious who she was waiting for, and still she decided to greet them.

“It’s been a while,” Tendou chuckles, “didn’t know you would be supporting the other team? What happened to your Shiratorizawa pride?” Confusion laced in her features before being washed away by a mild aggression.

“I go to Karasuno.” She said cooly, her words cutting deep into the blocker. “And besides, I’m here to support my boyfriend.” Her eyes darted in the direction behind Ushijima, but it was enough to make his heart stop. The grin that willingly tugged at her lips said a thousand words.

“I thought you hated volleyball.” Tendou kept trying to be harsh, kept trying to make her feel something other than her joy. It wasn’t working.

“I used to, but things change when you find the right person,” she patted his arm, smiling softly before turning around, “you played good.” She waved and ran towards Daichi, he opened his arms and caught her as she jumped, squealing with so much delight.

Ushijima could only watch the interaction with a bitter taste in his mouth. She nuzzled her nose against his, offering him so much praise. Not once did he let her go, not even as his coach protested the display of affection, not even when his team gagged. He only pulled her in closer; she felt pure, unadulterated love for him. There was no other way to see it.

Ushijima walked towards the team, wanting to be able to make some snide remark towards them. She pulled her eyes away from Daichi to meet his, any emotion dripping from her face. He cleared his throat, piercing his eyes into her, “can I talk to you for a minute?” He asked.

“Anything you need to say to her,” Daichi carefully put her down, making sure to wrap an arm around her shoulder, “you can say to all of us, Toshi.” He was being mocked - he knew that much. That nickname only meant that she’d told him about them. She looked up at Daichi adoringly.

“I told you you were a distraction.” He kept his voice level, but on the inside he was screaming.

Yet she didn’t flinch. She didn’t even look at him sadly, just pushed closer into Daichi’s side and hummed, “I’m not a distraction to the one that matters.”

He watched her as she walked away. Trying to understand why he wanted to cry.

“She seems happy,” Tendou hissed, putting a knowing hand on Usjijima’s back.

“She does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part to a companion piece I am doing, so make sure to check that out next.
> 
> If you liked this, then please check out some of my other works.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and more are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> You can also check out my tumblr (https://thisnoodlewritesao3.tumblr.com/), where I post more of my own work, but also reblog others too.
> 
> If you want to request another pairing to do something like this, then don't be afraid to ask and I will try my best.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Noodle xx


End file.
